


A Kitten's Purr

by BunBunnyi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cockwarming, Lucifer is a sadistic bastard, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shota Catboy Satan, Shotacon, a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Lucifer never thought his kitten would be so difficult. Unfortunately for him, it has always been hard to deny his brother anything he asked.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	A Kitten's Purr

Lucifer's head raised at the soft knock on the study door.

“Come in,” his voice reverberated through the silent room. It was very late in the night, which meant that most of the inhabitants of the house were already asleep.

All except one.

The door creaked open slowly, a blonde mass of hair peeking through the crack, ears twitching with nervous energy. Lucifer leaned back on his chair, hands crossing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. Satan closed the door quietly, his little footsteps echoing. His big green eyes gazed into Lucifer's own; his pupils had dilated to the point the green was barely noticeable and his cheeks glistened, flushed pink.

“What's wrong?” Lucifer asked.

Satan shifted from foot to foot, then got tired and approached him, rounding the table so he could stand before him. Small hands caught on his jacket, his pleading eyes asking to be picked up. Lucifer complied with an amused chuckle, grabbing him by his hips and placing him atop his lap. Satan rested his head on the curve of his neck, Lucifer's hand stroking the smallness of his back.

For a while they stood like that, Satan's warmth comforting him as he organized his unending stack of files; until Satan whined high and rocked his hips back and forth on his lap, his kittenish tongue darting out to lick the corner of his jawline.

Lucifer couldn't help himself as he let out a giggle, the tongue ticklish on his skin. “Well, aren't you needy today?” His free hand, meanwhile, traveled down to grip his perky ass, the entire wide expanse of his hand almost covering it. He rubbed through the wet cloth, delighted on his brother's stuttered moan. Satan's hips needily rocked on the motion, shaking and shivering at the contact. Heat pulsed through his small form, breathing becoming more ragged and panting. He buried his head in his brother's chest, ears pressing flat on his head. Something was dripping down his thighs.

Lucifer found it more endearing, his brother's face taking a deeper crimson hue in embarrassment, but alas, his work called back.

He sighed, stilling the motions of his hand, and picked back his quill. Satan's answer was instantaneous in the form of a breathy whimper, hips stuttering as they didn't have anything to rub against. He bit Lucifer's shoulder in retaliation, the action nothing more than a soft caress for the eldest. Lucifer ignored it and went about his business.

“Luci...” Satan's hand tugged desperately at the lapels of his jacket.

“Mhm?” Lucifer rested his hand on the smaller's thigh. “A moment, please. Let me finish and then you will have my attention.”

Satan squirmed on his lap, panting rapidly. His eyes fell on the soft fur of Lucifer's jacket, craving the warmth of it surrounding him.

“Y-your coat. Can I have it?” Lucifer paused his writing, then looked down, taking in his brother's helpless face. The corners of his lips rose against his will. “Very well.” He shook his coat, careful to not jostle his brother from his comfortable position. He draped the coat over his form, the strings of his heart being tugged as he watched his kitten rubbing his cheek over the fur and purring contently from within deep in his chest.

In all honesty, Lucifer was waiting for Satan to tell him something. To beg him, perhaps, for even a scrap of his attention; for him to finally put into words what he most desired. It fell in line with his sadistic nature, to wish to see his brother begging and sobbing as his body wracked in pleasure, brought only by his hand. A wave of possessiveness arose from his chest, as well as pride. Lucifer wasn't dumb, he knew what his little kitten was going through. He had smelled it in the air before his knuckles had even touched the old wood of his door. He could feel it too, in the dampness soaking from his pants.

His little kitten was going through his first heat, and he had chosen none other than him as his mate. It was only natural, now, that he would reciprocate and take him. And he was going to.

If asked properly, of course.

“If you have no more business with me, “ he began, voice dead cold, “please leave.” He didn't leave any place for an argument, yet he knew Satan wasn't going to listen to him. This was only a way to make him talk, to finally confess to him.

Something akin to a sob escaped from Satan's lips, “please... big brother...”

  
Lucifer had to hold in his breath, closing his eyes as he fought to regain his control back. His hand twitched on Satan's back, then went back to press on his bottom.

“What is it?”

Satan's cheek rubbed against his collarbone, leaving small pecks across his jawline and neck. His half-lidded eyes peaked through his bangs, “it hurts... feels like I'm burning.”

Heat began coiling in Lucifer's lower stomach, heated gaze contemplating his brother's antics. “And what do you propose I do?” He teasingly slid his middle finger on the crack, smirking when Satan mewled, desire clouding his eyes as he ground his hips against his touch.

“Please... help me.” he pleaded in a small voice.

“What was that?”

“Please!” He cried out. “It hurts so much! Please, make it stop!”

That was all Lucifer needed to spring into action. He kissed the top of Satan's head lovingly, free hand undoing the button of Satan's pants. It seemed he still retained some form of coherence since he maneuvered himself to kick back his pants. And what was Lucifer's surprise when he saw his little brother had gone commando. Sneaky little thing.

Satan's ears twitched eagerly, his tail already raised in invitation. When Lucifer dragged his middle finger down his cleft he noticed how wet and slick he was already, no doubt having decided to suffer alone before he got enough and sought help. Somehow, the thought of his brother bearing this pain alone on his bed, squirming and gasping and surely making a mess before he got enough got him feeling a ravenous hunger.

He pressed the tip to his entrance, Satan's hips twitching away instinctively, fangs biting his lower lip. Lucifer teased the tip around it, in and out, watching with satisfaction how it twitched and oozed more slick. Then he dipped the digit to the first knuckle and quickly pulled out, the action creating a wet squelch that got Satan squeaking in shame. Lucifer laughed softly above him and then he decided to finally humor him, digit finally going in entirely. Satan's thighs clenched with the effort to not move, his walls clenching around the alien intrusion inside him. He swallowed the excess saliva. Lucifer's finger felt weirdly long and big, pressing deep. It was a strange sensation, and he was still trying to grow used to it. The heat pooling in his stomach had waned a bit, and he could think a bit more coherently now.

Lucifer's finger jerked inside him and Satan melted at the sensation. He ground his hips impatiently, trying to satisfy the growing hunger inside him. Lucifer's finger began moving, at first going in circles, then moving out and in in a thrusting motion. Satan gasped at the heat it all brought, toe fingers curling as Lucifer's knuckle grazed something inside him that made him see stars. Lucifer was rewarded with a high-pitched moan, and from then onward he tried to reach for that spot whenever he could, only so he could watch Satan melt under his touch.

It certainly didn't feel like anything Satan had felt before. It couldn't be compared to his sloppy handjobs at night on his bed, on the nights he grew desperate for his older brother's love and affection. It couldn't compared either to the loving hugs of the rest of his brothers, or the loving caresses from the human. It was so much more, so intense and his mind was still struggling to catch up to what was going on, mind dazed from overwhelming sensation. He was left helpless as he clutched Lucifer's vest withing his small bony fingers, his gasps and whimpers muffled in the soft fabric. Then Lucifer added one, two fingers more until Satan couldn't form any coherent words, reduced to a babbling mess. Lucifer's mind thought it adorable.

He was growing ravenous.

“Is this enough?” he whispered in one of his twitching ears. It took a while for Satan's addled mind to catch up, shaking his head in a no after a few seconds. Then, he cheekily ground down on Lucifer's bulge, his breath leaving him in a huff.

“What is it?” Lucifer's raspy voice asked, “do you want your big brother inside you?” Satan nodded his head this time.

With barely any effort, Lucifer lifted Satan enough to undo his fly and pull out his weeping erection. Satan gasped at the sheer size of it, his gaze already sizing it up and comparing it to his own. He pouted, jealous at the very notable difference of size. It wasn't fair, he too wanted to grow up soon. He too wanted to do this adult stuff with Lucifer, wasn't fair that he couldn't.

In a mix of both fear, anticipation and curiosity he brought down one of his hands to touch the angry flushed head, feeling the warmth emanating from it. Unlike his own, glowing green with little barbs, Lucifer's own was completely black, fiery veins like lava poking from it. It was warm, very hot to the touch, almost scorching. He slid down his hand through the shaft, his fingers too small to grasp the entirety of it.

Lucifer's fingers shifted on the meat of his bum, a telltale of his waning patience.

“Ready?” Lucifer asks. Satan nodded. He didn't want to anger his brother, after all. He wanted to be praised and be called a good boy.

The slow descent began; the head poked his entrance, then slowly breached in and. Satan didn't know what to do, mouth falling open in silent gasps as it kept going _in, in, in._ His fangs dug on Lucifer's shoulder again, this time the action strong enough to cause ruptures on the clothes. Lucifer didn't seem pleased by this, the nails on his thigh digging on the soft flesh and drawing blood. Satan whimpered at the feeling. It was a heady feeling, to have something so deep inside him, pulsating hot and jerking every once in a while. He clenched around it, feeling its shape tentatively. A huff of air followed the action, ruffling blonde strands of hair.

Satan's thighs finally dropped down all the way, coming in contact with Lucifer's own. Lucifer's hand rested on the small of his back. He pecked his brother's forehead, adjusted their position to a more comfortable one, and picked the quill back.

Satan's body still shook beneath him, “feeling better, kitten?” Satan nodded his head. “Good. Now be a good boy and wait.” Satan's frame shook harder. He nodded again.

Time flew by, and the minutes turned into half an hour. Satan squirmed, trying his best to be quiet and not bother his older brother, yet it was harder and harder as every time he moved, it pressed snugly to the one place that made his entire body jolt. His body leaned into the sensation, and he had to fight the urge to rock against his length.

The sound of scribbling stopped. Lucifer leaned forward, careful to not throw Satan off, and put the quill back safely. He leaned back on his chair, his now freed hand raising Satan's chin.

He took in his little brother's eyes, now nothing more than a thin line of green in a deep sea of black. His thumb caressed lovingly his squishy cheek. His smirk grew bigger.

“Good boy.” He praised. Satan clenched around him.

“Reward now?” Satan begged, thighs tense as he tried to not rock.

“Yes, you have earned it.” Both his hands took Satan's thighs, manhandling him as he saw fit and trusting deep withing him, tearing moans and broken love confessions.

And as Lucifer pounded the heat out of him, Satan made himself a silent promise.

One day, when he was bigger and more mature, he would be the one doing this to his older brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired directly from these drawings https://twitter.com/tokuranbu/status/1310237687287177216?s=20  
> TOKU I LOVE YOU PLEASE KEEP FEEDING US
> 
> Matching fic with my friends shota SataLuci @/ddemonfucker  
> go follow her >:3


End file.
